Flash Thompson
Eugene "Flash" Thompson * Angel - Flash mentions the X-Men to J. Jonah Jameson (Spider-Man #24) * Anna May Watson - through Peter they meet at the Coffee Bean cafe (Spider-Man #53) * Beast - Flash mentions the X-Men to J. Jonah Jameson (Spider-Man #24) * Betty Brant - they randomly meet a number of times (from Spider-Man #15), later his girlfriend at the Daily Bugle * Big Man - the high school students discuss Big Man (Spider-Man #10) * Cyclops - Flash mentions the X-Men to J. Jonah Jameson (Spider-Man #24) * Daredevil - some street crooks mention DD (Spider-Man #18) * Doctor Doom - ''Enemy: ''Doom kidnapped Flash by mistake (Spider-Man #5) * Doctor Octopus - the high school students discuss Octopus (Spider-Man #3), and Flash sees him getting arrested (#12) * Doctor Strange - they accidentally bump into each other on the street (Spider-Man An. #1) * Green Goblin - Flash first hears about Goblin on the radio (Spider-Man #14), and sees Goblin attack the Spider-Man Fan Club (#17), later Goblin also assaults Flash (Spectacular SM #1) * Gwen Stacy - college co-students and friends (from Spider-Man #31). Nicknames: "Dream Stuff" (#52), "Doll-face" (#53) * Harry Osborn - college co-students (from Spider-Man #31), good friends (from #38) * Human Torch - Torch holds a pep-talk at the kids' high school (Spider-Man #3), and they meet after Doctor Doom had kidnapped Flash (#5) and again on the street (#21) * Iceman - Flash mentions the X-Men to J. Jonah Jameson (Spider-Man #24) * J. Jonah Jameson - the high school students first see him on TV (Spider-Man #5), Flash accidentally meets him many times (from #15), later his boss at the Daily Bugle * Jackal - unclear if Flash had chemistry with Prof. Warren, but he sees him on the street (Spider-Man #53) * Jean Grey - Flash mentions the X-Men to J. Jonah Jameson (Spider-Man #24) * Kraven the Hunter - Flash goes to witness Kraven's arrival in New York (Spider-Man #15), later Kraven attacks the sendoff party for Flash (#47) * Liz Allan - high school classmates (until Spider-Man #28), they date (around #5-12) * Mary Jane Watson - Flash sees her outside Aunt May's house (Spider-Man #25), they meet properly through Peter on cafe Silver Spoon (#44) and are friends after that. Nickname: "Pretty Girl" (#52) * May Reilly - knows who Aunt May is early on (Spider-Man #18), through Peter they meet at the Coffee Bean cafe (#53) and later * Mysterio - ''Enemy: ''Flash is at the City parade for Mysterio (Spider-Man #13), but later helps unmask one of his disguises (#24) * Ned Leeds - they meet at the sendoff party for Flash (Spider-Man #47) * Reed Richards - they meet after Doctor Doom had kidnapped Flash (Spider-Man #5) * Sally Avril - high school classmates (until Spider-Man #28) * Sandman - Sandman attacks the high school (Spider-Man #4) * Spider-Man - archrivals in high school (until SM #28) and college (from #31), later they work together at the Daily Bugle. Nicknames: "Bookworm" (Amazing Fantasy #15 to Spider-Man #41), "Skinny", "Worm" and "Brain Wave" (#4), "Petey Boy" (#4, 7), "Pantywaist" (#5-30), "Butterfingers" (#7), "Weakling", Scarecrow", "Birdbrain" and "Chicken Parker" (#8), "Puny Parker" (#8-53), "Knothead" (#13), "Useless" (#17-45), "Egghead" (#25, 44), "Stringbean" (#30), "Mop Top" (#38) * Susan Richards - they meet after Doctor Doom had kidnapped Flash (Spider-Man #5) * The Thing - they meet after Doctor Doom had kidnapped Flash (Spider-Man #5) * Vulture - Flash hears about the Vulture on the radio (Spider-Man #7)